This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:
MD mobile device
NFC near field communication
WLAN wireless local area network
XY horizontal coordinates
Z trajectory coordinate
As urban populations grow in size, density and prosperity the use of transportation systems such as elevators is increasing in both commercial and residential buildings. With regards to elevators, users utilize elevators to travel between the floors of a building, frequently navigating between different floors many times as day as they, for example, travel to a place of work, between offices or return home to their apartment.
Much work has been conducted into the optimal scheduling of elevators to try and maximize their availability to users, while minimizing travel time. This has helped to improve convenience to users in the use of elevators, ensuring that travel and waiting times are minimized.